


The Boonfox: The Private Life of a Shinobi Hero.

by Raptorcloak



Series: The Boonfox [4]
Category: Naruto, The Boondocks
Genre: Autobiography, Books, Breast Fucking, Crossover Pairings, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Interracial Relationship, Large Breasts, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is approached by author Jessica Ethelburg, who has an interest in writing a biography about his rise to world-wide heroic status. Once the book is published, Naruto and Jessica find themselves traveling to some interesting book-signings while enjoying themselves. NarutoxJessica. AU. Please R&R if enjoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boonfox: The Private Life of a Shinobi Hero.

 

 

 

We're back with the 4th entry in my _**The Boonfox**_ miniseries where Naruto gets to know Jessica Ethelburg, the hip-hop video vixen/author seen in _**The Boondocks**_ second season finale _**The Story of Gangstalicious Part 2**_ in which she reveals Gangstalicious' all-too-obvious homosexual identity. In this particular story, she'll be an author interested in learning how Naruto overcame his many obstacles in life to become the successful ninja we know him to be. As usual, my hopes are that everyone who reads this has fun and let's get started on some good reading. ****  
Disclaimer: I don't own _ **Naruto**_ or _**The Boondocks.  
**_**Note:** Credit for the series name _**The Boonfox**_ goes to series-collaborator _**Fox Boss**_.

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

Naruto headed to the Amaguriama shop to meet a woman named Jessica Ethelburg, who had offered to write a book depicting his life story and he was currently looking forward to hearing what she had in mind. He arrived at the shop and found an African-American woman of 23 years with short brown hair and equally warm brown eyes as she wore a form-fitting, strapless white dress on her shapely body.

"Are you Naruto?" Jessica smiled as she noticed Naruto standing nearby.

"That's right and you must be Jessica, right?" Naruto smiled before approaching her and she stood up to shake his hand.

"That's right. Pleased to finally meet you." Jessica smiled and Naruto did the same before they sat down on a bench.

"So, Jessica, what made you decide to write a book about me?" Naruto asked while eating one of their rare sweets.

"The minute I heard about you saving the world, I thought to myself that someone accomplishing such an incredible task should share it with others." Jessica said.

"Well, it wasn't easy but I wouldn't mind sharing it." Naruto said.

"Not only that, but I'd like to write a biography about your life." Jessica said.

"You mean everything?" Naruto asked and Jessica smiled.

"Anything you'd like to share on paper is what I'll write. Something along the lines of any obstacles you overcame to become the ninja you are now." Jessica suggested.

"All right then, I'm on board!" Naruto smiled before shaking Jessica's hand.

"Great. We can start tomorrow if you'd like." Jessica said.

"Why not right now?" Naruto enthusiastically smiled.

"You're sure eager but I'll bet there's so much to learn." Jessica said.

"No time like the present." Naruto grinned and Jessica could only smile at his new-found enthusiasm before nodding. Once they had finished their snack, they headed to his home and Jessica and Naruto sat in lawn chairs in the backyard.

As he began explaining about his life as a friendless orphan, Jessica wrote down each word he said and resisted the urge to ask him questions. She smiled and both decided to stop writing with he reached the preliminary rounds of the Chūnin Exams.

"Not bad for the first few chapters, don't you think, Jessica?" Naruto asked.

"This is a good start for an autobiography, Naruto. In fact, just what I've written already has me curious from what's to come next." Jessica smiled.

"Well, that's a good sign for a book, right?" Naruto said.

"Yes, always leave them wanting to find out more." Jessica agreed.

"Alright, what's next?" Naruto asked.

"How about I come back tomorrow for more chapters?" Jessica asked.

"That'll do but since it's your first time being in Konoha, how about I treat you to some ramen at IchiRaku's shop?" Naruto offered.

"After hearing how much you love eating it throughout the years, I sure wouldn't mind giving it a taste." Jessica said.

"All right then, it's settled. Follow me." Naruto smiled before Jessica looped her arms around his and nodded.

"Lead the way." Jessica smiled.

_Shortly onwards_

"Wow, this ramen is incredible. I can see why you always mentioned it." Jessica said upon trying her first taste of the noodles.

"Yep, this stuff always hits the spot!" Naruto said with glee as he ate from his own bowl.

"So, you're writing a book about Naruto-kun, huh?" Ayame asked.

"That's right." Jessica smiled.

"Any chance we'll be mentioned?" Teuchi curiously asked.

"With how much he loves this ramen and how delicious it is, you can bet on it." Jessica smiled and both Ayame and Teuchi beamed with pride at this.

"Yeah, the whole world will know about the ramen I grew up on." Naruto smiled and Jessica returned the affection with one of her own. After the pair had eaten the ramen, they stood outside the shop and chatted.

"Think you'd like to come back again sometime?" Naruto asked.

"Definitely!" Jessica smiled before they decided to part for the night and Naruto watched her walk away with his eyes glued to her figure-accenting dress. He eventually broke out of his attracted gaze and headed back home.

_The next week_

Naruto read through the book and Jessica sat nearby as she had high hopes that he'd appreciate it. For extra knowledge, Jessica had interviewed his friends and teammates to see what kind of effects he had on their lives from the time they had known him.

"Well, Jessica, this is turning out to be a great read so far." Naruto said as he read through the book with a pleased look on his face.

"The fact you're enjoying it means I did a decent job." Jessica smiled.

"Yes, you definitely did!" Naruto grinned while she beamed in honor as he continue to read through it until he gave her a look of approval. He gave it to Jessica and wondered what to do next.

"Well, I say we publish it here first so your fellow villagers can enjoy it first." Jessica suggested.

"How do we do that? Naruto asked.

"Leave that up to me." Jessica smiled before realizing something.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Here I am getting excited and we don't have a book cover yet." Jessica said.

"How about we go around the village and take a few pictures before deciding which one works best?" Naruto suggested.

"Good thinking, Naruto. Let's give it a go." Jessica said before they set out to find good locations for a potential book cover picture. The first place they went to was the front gate where she took his picture in front of it before going to the Hokage monument.

"How's this?" Naruto asked Jessica as he stood in front of the railing with a good picture of the village behind him and she held her camera in hand.

"This will do just fine." Jessica said before telling him to hold still and he did as instructed while she got a clear focus on him. After saying cheese, he flashed his usual grin at the exact moment she took the picture and presented it to him.

"I think this one gives the reader a better shot of the village and me." Naruto said.

"All right, then. Now, we'll get it published through my label." Jessica said before calling her publishing label and hung up the phone. Later, they walked through the town and spoke about the future story.

"Well, Naruto, what'll you think readers will respond to the most?" Jessica asked.

"My life is filled with so much things that not even I would know where to start with it. From my encounters with Pervy Sage to spending half my life chasing after Sasuke, the readers will have plenty to pick from." Naruto said.

"It was sure a lucky break we managed to catch him before he set out on that journey of his. Would you like a copy on the house for him?" Jessica asked.

"Of course. Sakura could hold onto it for him when he gets back." Naruto said.

"I've no doubt he'll be happy to." Jessica said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Naruto agreed and later throughout the week, the book had been published by the name of _**The Private Life of a Hero Shinobi**_. In its first few days, the autobiography had sold out with the book receiving acclaim on its accurate depiction of Naruto and his struggles through life.

"Well, Jessica, you really did Naruto justice in this story." Kinkaku said to Jessica after the local book signing.

"Yeah, we haven't known Naruto as long as everyone else but this makes it feel like I was there with him." Ginkaku said as he held his copy of the book in hand.

"That's how I know I've done an alright job with the readers feeling that way." Jessica said.

"So, where are you planning to publish that book first?" Kinkaku asked.

"Well, Chicago is where my publishers think would be a good place to start." Jessica answered.

"I sure hope it goes well." Naruto said.

"With your life experiences to tell, I'm sure it'll go just fine." Naruto said.

"I'll drink to that." Jessica said as she rose her glass and tapped it against the three brothers.

_The next morning_

Naruto was awakened by the sound of his doorbell ringing and he slowly rose to his feet after he yawned. He lumbered to the door and found Jessica waiting for him.

"Oh, hey, Jessica. What's up?" Naruto yawned.

"My publishing company has arranged two book signings in both Chicago and Florida and would like you to come along for the events." Jessica explained.

"They want me to sign the books to make them twice as rare, don't they?" Naruto inquired.

"That doesn't sound too far off and the Hokage agreed to let you tour. So, would you like to travel with me?" Jessica offered.

"Would I!" Naruto excitedly said before running back inside and packing up his clothes with Jessica walking into the house.

"Naruto, you didn't let me finish; the plane leaves the day after tomorrow so you don't have to pack now." Jessica said before the blonde continued packing and smiled back at her.

"Better now than latter." Naruto said while Jessica only smiled and lightly laughed in the meantime. After he had packed, he set his suitcase aside and went to talk to his siblings.

"So, you're going touring, are you?" Ginkaku said.

"Yeah, we're going to Florida and Chicago for two book-signing events." Naruto explained.

"Nervous?" Kinkaku asked.

"Never signed a book before but I have a good idea on who to talk to." Naruto said.

"Jiraiya?" Ginkaku asked.

"Exactly but can I bring you two anything from the tour?" Naruto asked.

"I hear that the beaches in Florida have some nice scenery. Bring me back some pictures of the ones from Orlando and Tallahassee." Ginkaku requested.

"What about you, Kinkaku?" Naruto asked his adopted elder sibling.

"Surprise me then." Kinkaku smirked.

"Count on it." Naruto answered.

_Later_

"Hey, Pervy Sage, can you remember your first book signing?" Naruto asked Jiraiya as he visited his late mentor in the afterlife via his Outer Path technique.

"Yeah, it was the first _**Icha Icha**_ story, I ever wrote, remember?" Jiraiya said.

"How nervous were you at the signing?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya only laughed.

"Nervous? I was anything but nervous. It was so exciting!" Jiraiya chuckled as he thought back in recollection.

"You're weren't nervous at all?" Naruto asked.

"No, and knowing you, you'll be just fine but enough about book-signings. Tell me about your new friend." Jiraiya said.

"Do you mean Jessica?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, with you landing a woman like that so fast, you prove how you're my student." Jiraiya said and Naruto blushed.

"We're not dating, Pervy Sage. She's a friend and the author of my book." Naruto explained.

"You're getting pretty flustered about someone you're not dating." Jiraiya chuckled.

"That's because you've got it all wrong, Pervy Sage." Naruto answered with a flustered expression and Jiraiya only continue to laugh.

"Dating aside, Naruto, I know that'll your fans will love to meet you at the signing so you have nothing to worry about." Jiraiya said.

"I'll try to remember that. Thanks." Naruto said before Jiraiya bid his final protégé farewell and he undid the jutsu before flexing.

_The morning after_ next

It was twilight as Jessica and Naruto sat inside a private plane as it flew to the Chicago O'Hare airport and she looked to see the shinobi asleep as he sat next to the window. Seeing how peaceful the energetic blonde looked as he slept, she couldn't help but smile at him and rested in the comfort of her seat.

Hours later, Naruto awakened and looked to his traveling companion before rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, Jessica." Naruto said.

"Morning, Naruto." Jessica said.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"We're twenty minutes away from the airport. Did you sleep okay?" Jessica said.

"For my first time being on an airplane, not bad." Naruto said.

"Are you excited?" Jessica asked.

"After thinking about it, I'm pretty psyched!" Naruto grinned.

"That's good to know, Naruto." Jessica smiled back at him as the plane quickly approached the runway and made its landing. Once they claimed their luggage, they traveled to the Crowne Plaza hotel to drop them off and headed to the local Hastings store where they arrived at their booth.

Pretty soon, numerous people began to arrive with copies of the autobiography in hand and they greeted him and Jessica with mixes of joy and amazement. As the two signed the books, Naruto's previous worries about meeting his fans had fully been pushed to the side and he smiled the whole time.

_Later_

"All right, and who is the lucky person we're making this out to?" Naruto asked the final customer.

"Aaron M…" The man began to say before a passing truck horn outside blared out the rest of what he said to ears other than Naruto and Jessica's. Once the horn had passed, they smiled at Aaron and began to write their signatures on the final autobiography.

"Did I spell your last name right?" Naruto asked as he presented the book to Aaron.

"That's right." Aaron said upon reading his accurately spelled name signed across the book and shook both Naruto and Jessica's hand.

"Good to meet you, Aaron." Jessica said.

"How's it going? I gotta say, I read your book so many times that I've lost count by now." Aaron smiled.

"We're glad you like it that much but do you have a favorite thing about it?" Jessica asked.

"I wouldn't know where to start. It's just that incredible." Aaron smiled and both Naruto and Jessica once again beamed as they both shook his hands before he took his leave. With their book-signing over, Naruto and Jessica returned to the Crown Plaza to rest for the night.

"Wow, this deep-dish pizza is incredible!" Naruto said at the dinner he was splitting with Jessica.

"What better way to celebrate your first time being in Chicago than trying one of its best known foods?" Jessica said.

"You've been here before?" Naruto asked.

"A few times before and the sights here never cease to amaze me." Jessica said.

"Do you think Kinkaku and Ginkaku will like the souvenirs I bought for them?" Naruto asked as he looked over to the Sears Tower pictures and Chicago-brand popcorn bags sitting on the nearby nightstand.

"If they're anything like me, they'll be pleasantly surprised." Jessica smiled.

"In that case, I've got nothing to worry about." Naruto answered with Jessica nodding in agreement as they finished the pizza and relaxed while continuing to chat. Shortly, Naruto came out of the birthday and noticed Jessica wearing a white baby doll nightgown as she left the shower.

"Hey, Naruto. Cat got your tongue?" Jessica smiled as he blushed at her revealing attire while she walked over to the bed.

" _Pervy Sage couldn't go a full second at this without getting a nosebleed."_ Naruto thought to himself as she joined him in bed and noticed his blushing expression before leaning closer. She trailed her finger under his chin and kissed his jawline while he went stiff for a moment from her tender lips.

She slowly moved back and rested her hand on his heart as he continued to blush. Jessica rested her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes while smiling.

"I can promise you that you'll be seeing a lot more of me on the road. All right with that?" Jessica winked as she lifted her upper body and Naruto was met with her cleavage in front of his face. He gulped and slowly nodded with a growing smile before she kissed his cheek again.

"Perfect." Jessica smiled before resting her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her waist as he held her close. As he watched her doze off, he couldn't help but smile while she slowly shut her eyes and rested on him.

_Sometime later_

_***Might Death Pop** _ _by_ _**Insane Clown Posse** _ _plays*_

"So, DJ, how's life in Florida?" Naruto asked the young Juggalo limo driver.

"Well, I'm actually working here just for this time of the year but it's nice and tropical." DJ answered as he drove them to the bookstore where their next book signing was.

"You're not from Florida?" Jessica asked.

"Nope; I'm from the Lone Star state." DJ said.

"Wow, how's that work?" Naruto asked.

"It's like being a trucker; sometimes you have jobs in several different places, know what I mean?" DJ said.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Naruto said.

"There you go." DJ answered as he proceeded to drive them to the bookstore and arrived there a while later. By coincidence, the bookstore was across from the hotel where they'd be staying and Naruto and Jessica headed to the booth.

"All right, Jessica, ready?" Naruto asked.

"Ready when you are, Naruto." Jessica answered as they sat down at the booth.

_An hour later_

"You're sure one lucky guy, DJ." Said a slightly older man, JC, as he and his girlfriend, Jazz; both of whom had come out of the bookstore with signed copies of Naruto's book.

"Well, I do what I have to." DJ smiled.

"I'll say. Getting to drive someone like Naruto around has to be something else." Jazz said.

"It's definitely not something I'll get to do every day but not many limousine drivers get to say they drove Naruto Uzumaki around." DJ said.

"By the way, I see you're from Texas. How do you like Tallahassee so far?" JC asked.

"It's Florida so I've a ton of things to choose from; especially the Tallahassee nightlife, hear what I'm sayin'?" DJ grinned and both JC and Jazz broke out laughing before the young couple fist-bumped the younger person.

"We hear you loud and clear, man." Jazz said while laughing.

"That's not the only thing that's alive at night in Tallahassee." DJ smiled with a wink before breaking out in laughter.

"DJ, you are on it, man!" JC said.

"Hey, are you guys busy?" DJ asked.

"No, not right now." JC answered while all three of them got out the last of their laughs.

"Naruto and Jessica probably aren't going to need me for the rest of tonight. You guys hungry?" DJ asked before Jazz and JC looked to the other until their gazes returned to him.

"I could eat." JC and Jazz said in unison.

"All right, lunch is on the Raptor." DJ said while leading to them a nearby Jim & Milt's Bar-B-Q.

_Back with Naruto and Jessica_

"Another good book-signing, huh, Naruto?" Jessica said as she and Naruto left the bookstore.

"You can say that twice." Naruto answered.

"What would you like to do now?" Jessica asked.

"How about some sight-seeing?" Naruto suggested.

"Lead the way, Naruto." Jessica said while wrapping her arms around his and he grinned as they walked down the street.

_A while later_

"DJ, are you alright?" Jazz asked as said person held his head.

"I knew I shouldn't have drunk that long island ice tea." DJ chuckled as he paid the bill for the lunch he had shared with the two.

"What's wrong?" JC asked.

"Aside from the inside of my head feeling fuzzy, I'll be fine." DJ chuckled.

"Oh, do you need to drive Naruto anywhere else?" Jazz asked.

"No, I'm done for the rest of today." DJ said as they left the restaurant.

"All right, let's get you to sit down for a while." JC said.

"I'm fine, you two." DJ said before doing a few New Jack Swing dance moves to demonstrate he wasn't drunk.

"Well, it still might be a good idea to take a breather for a while." Jazz suggested.

"Good idea." DJ said before sitting down on a nearby bench.

_Back with Naruto and Jessica_

The pair left a gift shop and Naruto carried a bag full of souvenirs while Jessica wore a cape with the words I'd rather be in Tallahassee printed across it. They kept walking through Tallahassee and made stops at hot-spots such at the Museum of Florida History and Lake Ella.

"Not bad for our first day of Florida, don't you think, Naruto?" Jessica asked while they walked back to the hotel.

"Yeah, what should we do tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"There's plenty to see so we'll figure something out." Jessica answered.

"Yeah." Naruto replied as they headed inside the hotel and didn't notice DJ coming out of the park with JC and Jazz.

"Well, guys, thanks for staying with me until my head cleared up." DJ said.

"We're sure glad it lasted for only an hour." JC said.

"Me, too. I guess either the drink was too strong for me or I'm a natural lightweight." DJ chuckled as Jazz and JC did the same.

"I'm guessing you don't drink much, do you?" Jazz asked.

"No, and don't count on me drinking for a while." DJ said.

"Yeah, might want to give the alcohol a break for a while." JC laughed.

"Probably for the best." DJ said to JC and Jazz before beginning to leave.

"Take it easy, Raptor." JC said.

"Thanks for the ribs." Jazz added.

"Peace." DJ smiled back at the couple as he left.

_Back in the hotel room_

Naruto and Jessica sat in their hotel room looking out the window at the setting sun and smiled with their day. As Jessica stood up, Naruto's hand met her and she tenderly smiled at him as the expression was returned to her.

They closed the curtains and walked to the bathroom with Naruto putting a sign not to disturb them on the front. After doing so, they entered the bathroom and Naruto sat Jessica on the sink before she clapped her hands for some music to begin playing.

_***What are You Doin' Tonight? By Hi-Five plays*** _

Naruto lifted his shirt and tossed it to the floor while Jessica spread her legs to display her bare womanhood as her folds were wet with arousal. She seductively motioned for him to come forward and he did so before planting his hands on either side of her.

He leaned forward and their lips slowly met while bright blue eyes looked into brown hues. Jessica wrapped her arms around the back of Naruto's neck and caressed it as his hands brushed through her hair.

Jessica's tongue found itself being licked and tasted by his with her hands traveling down his backside and torso; feeling his muscles in the process. Either of their eyes closed and Naruto's hands traveled down to her rear before clutching it.

He then used his grip to slide her closer to him and with her finger tips brushing through his hair. Their lips slowly parted before he licked her neck and his tongue worked its way down to her collarbone where he stopped.

Naruto moved back and removed his pants and boxers before proceeding to strip Jessica of her dress. Jessica smiled at the blonde as his eyes looked at her naked body until he kissed her once again and her breasts smothered on his chest.

With his heart bursting with adrenaline and lust, he have her lower cheeks a firm slap and her respond was her legs wrapping around his waist. He carried her into the shower, which was without a tub, and either ferociously kept their lips together.

Jessica undid her legs and stood up while closing the shower curtain with Naruto turning on the shower. As the water started pouring on them, he palmed her chest and rubbed the flesh against one another with his thumbs resting beneath her tits.

Naruto pressed Jessica's breasts together and gnawed on the ample flesh while she purred from his canines grinding on her bosom. His erection throbbed in excitement from groping Jessica's orbs and his thumbs swirled around her areola as he licked against them.

While licking and toying with the pliable flesh, he huskily growled with his canines carefully chewing on her mounds and her legs wobbled from her pussy becoming excited. Both sets of thumbs and index fingers squeezed her nipples before pulling them forward.

He licked her chest and tweaked at her buds while licking the underside of her cans until he freed them. Naruto leaned in and lathered her tits with his tongue before pressing her flesh together.

His lips rubbed and clamped on Jessica's buds one at a time while suckling on them with Jessica closing her eyes in bliss. Her fingers ran and trickled through his hair as he tasted her dark tits with the shower water cascading down their forms.

Jessica reached down and fondled Naruto's testicles before concentrating on his hardness; her touch eliciting moans from him. His fingers caressed and kneaded at her chest while her fingers stroked his cock.

Her breathing grew as he freed her aroused buds and kissed them as he continue to massage her orbs. Naruto smothered his face into them and Jessica let out a loud moan before he chuckled inside of her cleavage.

" _She's definitely wet now."_ Naruto thought as he licked her breasts and kissed them before placing his hands on her shoulders. They exchanged looks and both smiled before mutually nodding.

A minute later, Jessica lay on her back and Naruto sat over her chest with his erection positioned between her breasts. She smothered either cans together on his cock and he reached back before his fingers wiggled into her womanhood.

Jessica rubbed and kneaded her breasts together on his member as he began to pump his hilt through her cleavage. His fingers squirmed and wiggled inside of her womanhood as she faced the tip of his cannon.

Naruto and Jessica equally moaned as they pleasured each other's nether regions with her breasts heaving on his member while he jetted through them. She wagged her tongue on the head of his glory and blow on it while her legs moved around from feeling his fingers rubbing her walls.

Jessica opened her mouth and welcomed the tip of Naruto's hardness as she began sucking on it. As he jetted his length into her breasts, she stirred her tongue around it and soaked it in saliva while moaning.

With the orbs jiggling and heaving on his manhood thrusting through her cleavage, muffled moans sounded into the air and Naruto used his free hand to tease her tits with the other focusing on prodding his fingers on the inside of her folds.

He temporarily removed his fingers and rapidly rubbed them on her clit while he listened to her moan with her eyes closing. Naruto felt his tower throbbing as it swelled within both Jessica's bosom and mouth as she used both to please him.

Feeling Naruto's cock vibrate within her orbs, she opened her mouth and slobbered on his emerged foreskin before blowing on it as slowly as possible. Cold chills ran down Naruto's spine from the cool sensation and she purred at him once again.

While blowing on him, she moaned from feeling her orgasm getting closer from his constant rubbing and prodding while he groaned from his tightening testicles. As if on cue, she planted her mouth back on him and her mouth was flooded by his semen spraying from his tip while her own streams drained from her folds.

Jessica began gulping down the thick, creamy release and Naruto soaked his fingers in her orgasmic fluids before tasting them. He looked down and waited for Jessica to finish drinking his substance before opening her mouth.

"Delicious." Jessica sultrily said to Naruto, who freed his hilt from the ample flesh and sat next to her. After catching her breath, Jessica stood up and he eyed her plump derriere before smiling.

"I love your wonder cheeks, Jessica." Naruto smiled as she looked back at him and chuckled at the name while sitting in his lap facing away from him. She spread her legs and hovered her folds above his awaiting foreskin with his hands on either side of her waist.

Blushing, her folds were brought down on Naruto's hilt and she cried out at his size with him taking her barrier along the way. The couple groaned with him wasting no time in thrusting his manhood into her warm caverns and she bucked her hips.

With the couple facing away from the shower as it sprayed down onto them, the water ran down their forms and Naruto freed Jessica's waist after a few thrusts to plant his hands on her breasts. Her large derriere was smacked against by his crotch as it lunged upright and sent his cock flying into the depths of her womb.

Jessica kept her legs spread apart as she rode Naruto and leaned back with his hands cupping her quaking bosom. His thumbs once again danced on her erect tits before squeezing and pulling them upward with the rest of his fingers excessively groping her.

Naruto slowly and smoothly licked Jessica's nape while pounding and slamming his cock into her walls. The sounds of their flesh colliding as they worked in tandem echoed in the bathroom and the steam quickly fogged up the mirror.

Jessica ran her fingers through her hair in bliss from Naruto's manhood rocketing into her pussy and she thrust down onto his stiffness with her tunnels completely engulfing his whole hardness each time. She arched her arm back and rested it on the back of his neck.

As he felt up her bobbing flesh to no end, her walls grew tighter the more he continue to pleasure her and he also felt his balls equally becoming tight. Jessica wiggled her hips and shook her waist on Naruto's member while it surged into her walls.

Jessica's feet were planted on the floor and she looked down at Naruto's hardness flying into her with lust burning deep within either of them. He held onto her jiggling breasts and his tongue moved from her neck to her earlobe which made her shiver with his subtle lickings.

The blonde leaned back and Jessica held onto both his shoulder and kneecap while grinding his swelling cannon. A loud cry came from her mouth from his thrusts and his groping of her bosom with his fingers never leaving her breasts.

Both their eyes closed before she turned her head and their tongues started licking the other's lips. Jessica and Naruto held onto each other while being wet from head to toe in a mixture of water and sweat.

Groaning at Jessica's tightening pussy caverns, Naruto was unsure of how long he'd last before reaching an orgasm while pounding into them and palming her breasts with the same being thought by her. His crotch continued to fly upright with Jessica bringing her entrance down onto his glory repeatedly and her ecstasy rising in the meantime.

Naruto toyed with Jessica's chest and licked at her earlobe before completely laying on his back. With this, he opened his eyes and ogled her ass while his crotch met it multiple times.

Her mind quickly grew blank and her eyes sparkled beneath her closed lids while the shinobi's hands refused to leave her breasts untouched for the time being. Jessica fell back and her back touched his chest while her tunnels grew tighter on his manhood.

She opened her eyes and instantly kissed the younger man's lips as ultramarine and brown eyes gazed into the other. With both her innards and his balls growing tighter by the minute, the pair concentrated on kissing and caressing the other.

Naruto and Jessica's kiss remained tight and their tongues openly exploring the inside of the other's mouth. He took hold of her hardened buds and applied pressure to them while holding them in the air.

Seconds later, Jessica was on her knees and had her hands planted on the walls with Naruto plowing into her from behind. His hands rested on her rear while he pumped his manhood into her entrance and rammed it into her inner walls.

Jessica's breasts freely swung forward from his powerful movements and her moans continued from his lap smacking on her cheeks. Her eyes looked back as he shot into her womanhood and his foreskin rubbed on her insides.

Naruto's hips propelled forward and rumbled her insides as his hardness reached into her stomach. Her eyes closed before palming her breasts and squeezing her tits before she cried out once again in pleasure.

He held onto her dark buds with his index fingers and thumbs before licking the back of her neck. Jessica kept her hands on the wall as Naruto stayed on his feet and freeing her chest before placing his hands on her shoulders.

Their moans continue to sound and since they had changed to a different position without cumming in their previous one, she began to wonder how many he could go through before he came as a testament to his shinobi status. Those thoughts were put on hold as he pounded though her womanhood and hit her insides with forces to be reckoned with.

She looked back at his hilt pounding forth through her lower flaps and her hands managed to stay planted on the wall with her breasts swaying forward. Naruto grinned from Jessica's tightness on his erection and took a minute to wipe his forehead from the sweat the shower was causing him to go through.

Jessica felt his hands holding onto her lower cheeks for balance and her bosom rocked from his relentless thrusts. He eventually removed his cock from her entrance and lay back before she straddled him once she had turned around.

Naruto once again held onto her breasts and fondled them while she planted her hands on either side of his shoulders. Her hips rolled forward and he propelled his crotch upright to send his cock flying into her folds.

"Naruto, tell me this; are all Uzumaki clan members this skilled?" Jessica playfully asked while riding him and he chuckled.

"How am I supposed to know?" Naruto asked while toying with Jessica's heaving chest and she leaned forward with it flying just over his face. While squeezing and playing with her flesh, he licked at her tits and she felt his hardness continuing to wildly throb inside of her caverns.

Even with their position-swapping, she was certain they were both reaching their limit and the groaning Naruto did from his tight ballsac only backed up her thoughts. He opened his mouth and took to gnaw on her bobbing right orb.

She ran her fingers through his hair with his canines carefully chewing on her flesh and she felt his tongue rubbing against her bud. Jessica mewled in response to his canines lightly piercing her mound and her eyes watered from knowing both their orgasms were just around the corner.

Indeed, Naruto's free hand traveled to Jessica's keister and held onto it while she worked her hips together on him. Her hand amorously traced his whiskers and caressed his cheek before he ceased gnawing on her can before once again burying his face into the softness of her cleavage.

Jessica then wrapped her arms around his neck and her breasts subtly bounced against his face while he drove his tower upright. The young couple's breathing became heavier as Jessica's fastened around his waist and held onto him as tightly as possible.

He freed his face from her breasts just in time for her innards to finally coil around his cannon and both cried out in a blend of lust and ecstasy flooding their minds. She felt her stomach overflowing with his semen as half of it sprayed from her folds blended with her own release streams pouring out and being washed down the drain from the water.

Both panted as the fused release died down and Jessica rested against him while he brushed his fingers through her hair. He chuckled while she trailed her fingers through his hair and she smiled at him.

"What's so funny?" Jessica asked.

"From now on, I'm gonna call you Wonder Cheeks." Naruto grinned before Jessica laughed at him.

"Knock yourself out, Naruto." Jessica said with a heartily laugh.

_Years later_

Naruto and Jessica were on a talk show with two eight-year old young boys of African-Japanese descent sitting between them. Though both took after Jessica in terms of hair color and overall appearance, the first boy, Major, had Naruto's blue eyes and his brother, Rexie, had their mother's eye color.

"We're back with our guests, the Uzumaki family, visiting us all the way from the Land of Fire." The host said with the audience erupting in applause.

"Glad to be here." Naruto and Jessica both said.

"Boys, how are you?" The host smiled.

"We're alive and kicking so we're doing great!" Major said and the audience once again cheered.

"And how are you, Rexie?" The host asked the boy while Jessica softly ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm doing great! Right, Pop?" Rexie smiled at Naruto, who grinned.

"You sure are, son." Naruto said.

"So, Jessica, would you like to tell us about your new book?" The host asked before Major handed his mother a copy of her new book based on her experiences with Naruto and how she got to know him to where they became married later.

"This ought to be good." Rexie said in a low voice to Major.

"Any book Mom reads usually is." Major agreed while Jessica began reading excerpts from her book with Naruto and her sons listening on in excitement.

* * *

You probably can tell but I was really winging it with this story since Jessica only appeared in one scene in _**The Boondocks**_ and didn't give me a ton to work with but I managed to think of something for her. Naruto and Jessica's sons are named after my late Grandfather, Major (he wasn't in the army; his real name was actually Major), and my late uncle Rexie; both of whom sadly died less than a month apart from each other back in 2014.

Now about the travel scenes: the Crowne Plaza is where the Godzilla festival known as G-Fest is held every year and aside from that, my favorite feature of Chicago is their unique deep-dish pizza. Regarding Tallahassee, Florida, I've been to Orlando and the Bahamas on a cruise long ago back in '07 but I don't remember going to there.

I hope you all like the interactions between DJ, JC, and Jazz; the characters of which are modeled after me, _**DarkChild316,**_ and his beloved Mya. The whole scene with them actually how I picture things if I ever went to Tallassee and met them face-to-face; course, I'd want to check out the Tallahassee night life first and meet some girls.

I always told myself if I ever met them in person, I'd buy them lunch at the best Barbecue restaurant I could find and if I ever got to meet _**Sketchfan**_ in person, I'd probably buy him a beer or something like that.

DJ's reaction to drinking Iced Tea actually happened to me on my 21st birthday: I usually don't drink alcohol but I decided to give it a try anyway.

After a few sips of Iced Tea, my head felt fuzzy and after leaving the restaurant, I found I could still dance to New Jack Swing (if you know how to dance to that genre of music, you know it takes quick reflexes to pull off), which was my first sign I wasn't drunk. After an hour, I felt just fine but I can't but wonder if the drink was too strong for me or if I'm a natural light-weight.

Not sure I'll ever know. Anyway, the next _**Boonfox**_ story will feature fan-favorite Ebony Brown and I've more good news to share: my next mini-series after this one will have Naruto meeting the women of _**High school of the Dead**_ : namely, Shizuka, Rei, Saeko, Saya, Rika, Kawamoto, Taniuchi, and possibly Saya's mother Yuriko if I can think of a good plotline for her to be with Naruto.

That's not all: I even have plans for Naruto to meet with Suguha/Leafa and Rika/Lisbeth of _**Sword Art Online**_ fame. If you'd like to know what else I have up my sleeve, visit my deviantart page (my name is the same as here for those interested).

With all that said and done, enjoy and remember that if you have time to hit the favorite story button so much, then you certainly have time to write a review that lets me know you enjoyed the story and that my writing it wasn't for naught.

Bye!


End file.
